Flowers
by CosmicSynopsis
Summary: It's Buttercup and Butch's tenth anniversary, and the first one Buttercup will be spending without him. Butch x Buttercup One-shot


Buttercup woke up alone in bed, the half she wasn't sleeping on lacking any traces of warmth. The young woman sat up and stretched before looking out the widow. It was rainy outside but Buttercup didn't mind, she wasn't going outside anyway. She reached over to the picture on her nightstand, one of her and him. It was one of many, but her absolute favorite. The photo was the last she'd ever taken of him. His arm was wrapped around her waist and a charming grin was plastered onto his face. His forest green eyes sparkled and his jet black hair was all spiked up-not because of hair gel like she'd originally thought, it was just like that.

The green eyes girl set the picture down gently before going to brush her teeth and shower. When she was done she put on a simple green tank top and sweats. As she finished getting dressed the phone rang, but she didn't bother to answer. This way she could hear his voice-even if it was just a recording. "Buttercup and I aren't here at the moment, yada yada you now the rest." The answering machine said. Buttercup sighed, it was silly of her to never answer the phone just to hear that, and if he were here he'd definitely poke fun at her for it. "But you aren't." She whispered.

Buttercup settled down in her living room with a photo album that possessed a black cover and was very heavy due the large quantity of photos it possessed. All of them were pretty much either of him, herself, or both of them. It was a pathetic way to spend your anniversary, Buttercup knew but it wasn't her fault she was spending it alone, it was the stupid driver's.

"_So remind me why I have to wear a dress?" Buttercup asked with an annoyed expression. "Cause its your birthday and I got reservations to some fancy restaurant, besides," Butch said with a smirk, "It looks great on you." The dress was a lime green with long sleeves and showed her back. There was a slit up the side to her knee and a black stripe as well as two slightly darker green stripes running sideways across the portion of the dress above her waist. "Oh shut up!" Buttercup replied, her face turning a deep shade of red. Butch smiled as he put an arm around his wife and they began to cross the street._

_The next part happened rather quickly, the was a honk, a few shouts, and then Buttercup was pushed before hitting the road roughly. "Ow, what was that for-" Buttercup stop as her eyes widened. Butch was on the floor bleeding. "No butch!" She cried as she ran over to her husband. "Oh god" she cried as she pulled out her phone and called nine one one. "Hello, what's your emergency?" The operator asked. "My husband just got hit by a car on Main Street, oh god please hurry!" She said as she felt someone grab her hand. "Buttercup..." Butch mumbled. "Sh, it'll be okay, don't waste your energy talking." Buttercup ordered as she used all her will power to keep from crying. "Of all the days it coulda happened? You've got quiet the luck there." Butch said as he coughed up blood._

_Butch closed his eyes and Buttercup stopped breathing, "Butch? Butch answer me!" She begged. Butch struggled to open his eyes and lifted a hand up to wipe away the tears Buttercup didn't notice had fallen. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." Butch closed his eyes, and this time they didn't reopen._

A single tear fell onto the photo album. Buttercup wiped her eyes, it had been five months since the accident but to Buttercup it felt like so much more. There was a loud knock on the door that made Buttercup jump. "Who could that be?" She asked as she went over. When she opened the door no one was there, save a bunch of flowers in an orange vase that had a green ribbon tied on it. They were Buttercups and they also came with a card. She set the vase on the table before opening the card. Her lip quivered, this had to be a joke. A sick, twisted joke. Buttercup went over to the phone and called the flower shop.

"Hello? Gale flower shop, Darcy speaking." A female voice said. "Hi, I received some flowers from you guys but they can't be for me." She said. "Name?" The lady asked. "Buttercup Mojo." "Oh, but we do have a delivery for you from a man named Butch Mojo." The lady said. "Butch Mojo is dead, there's no way." Buttercup said with a growl as the card in her hand was crumbled slightly due to her grip. "Well you see miss, he made a deal with the flower shop that we'd send you Buttercups every year on your anniversary even if something happened to him." Darcy said. Buttercup's eyes widened and the lady hung up. She let go of the phone and stared down at the card.

** "Forever yours -Butch"**


End file.
